The Potion
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Pre COTBP Oneshot. It's Valentine's Day and someone is selling love potions in the Marketplace in Port Royal. Willabeth


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

This is a little something for today. I felt like writing something happy for a change. Happy Valentine's Day. Enjoy.

This is dedicated to all the lovely folks at HtR as well as willabeth0906. Love you all.

* * *

The morning in Port Royal dawned bright and sunny as Will Turner rolled over in his bed to look out the window. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and today he felt like doing nothing but lying in bed and waiting for the hours to pass him by.

He was still young; only 17 years old. In his head he tried to remember the date. Wasn't today something important. February 1-

Sitting upright, Will suddenly remembered. It was Valentine's Day.

Why should he be worried? It wasn't as though he had someone to celebrate the day with. So, basically a part of him wanted to stop at nothing to stay under his comfortable sheet that day but he still had a very busy day ahead of him.

"Work waits for no one," he muttered with a sigh.

Oh, if only he were a part of the aristocracy and had people to do things for him; like Miss. Swann-no, he was alone.

Elizabeth. Just the thought of her name alone sent a tiny shiver down his spine. But in a good way of course. She probably had many suitors stopping by her home today. All Will knew was that today he was going to be having a nice, quiet day in his shop. What could possibly go wrong?

**

* * *

**He had just finished a light lunch of day old bread and water when someone was knocking on the smithy door. He was about to ask who it was when the person just walked right in and quickly shut the door behind them. 

Currently he only had a view of the person's back. It was a woman who had honey brown hair but they seemed to be breathing heavily. The person was also dressed in a cream colored dress.

"May I help you?" Will asked politely.

The person turned around fully and Will felt the oxygen leave his lungs.

"Good afternoon Will," Elizabeth said with a happy grin on her face.

Will was struck speechless and only found himself nodding a few times and blinking rapidly.

"It's such a beautiful day today I thought I might stop by," she continued.

Still Will couldn't say a word.

"Will, are you alright?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"I'm fine," he said right away, "Never better."

Elizabeth could only grin as she looked around the smithy with interest.

Will's wits finally came to him. "What're you doing here Miss. Elizabeth?" he found himself asking.

"I wanted to visit," she said, distracted by a half finished sword on his working area.

"Shouldn't you have an escort with you?" he asked while thinking "Or at home with a male suitor that your Father would approve of."

"Can't I visit an old friend? Happy Valentine's Day Will."

The words died in Will's throat. He gave a light cough and looked toward the boarded window.

"I left one of my maids in the market place, alright," she whispered.

Will sighed and Elizabeth found herself doing the same.

"You know you have to go back. Would you like me to escort you myself?"

"If it's not too much trouble. We'll find them faster I suppose," she said.

Elizabeth took Will's outstretched arm and he kept a tight hold on her as they walked outside.

**

* * *

**They walked all over the place and still could not find the woman to whom they were looking for. 

"Excuse me?"

Both of them heard someone and turned to see a woman with an oriental hat upon her head obscuring her face all the way to her mouth, exposing black and rotting teeth. She had a cart with all sorts of bottles and trinkets sitting upon it.

"Might I interest either one o' you in a little someting for de holiday? A love potion perhaps?" she asked in a heavy Jamaican accent.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't think so," Will said politely.

Elizabeth on the other hand quickly paid the woman and took a small purple bottle before pulling Will with her.

"Why did you do that? You know it won't work," Will said. Why would she want to waste her money on something so...useless?

"Oh come on Will," she said uncorking the bottle, "where's your sense of fun."

She held it underneath his nose and it smelled of lavender and something he'd never smelled before in his life. Whatever it was tickled his nose. Taking it from her hand, he took a sip before coughing as it burned his throat. "What's in that?" he asked wiping his mouth.

Elizabeth took it out of his hand and drank a little herself. Her eyes watered up and she brought her hand to her mouth. "I have no idea. Disgusting."

Will once again took her hand and they continued on their way. Why was he getting a little warm under the collar all of a sudden? He wiped his brow with his free hand before deciding to stop under the shade of a nice tree which was safely away from prying eyes.

Will collapsed on the ground and he saw Elizabeth try and fan herself as well.

"You're feeling a bit warm too?" he asked.

"I don't know what it is but it's just so bloody hot," she said throwing propriety to the wind.

But that was a little something Will loved about her. Loved; where had that come from?

Elizabeth sighed and took a seat next to him. She looked at him and smiled a tight lipped smile. A strand of hair fell in front of his eyes and Elizabeth brushed it away for him.

"Isn't the man supposed to do that for the woman?" Will asked in a strangely husky voice.

Elizabeth practically simpered all the same. "I suppose that is true."

The two of them just looked at each other not saying a single word to ruin the moment. Will put his forehead against hers for a few moments before slowly pulling away and placing a hand to the back of her head and pulling her into a romantic kiss.

It was a very, very good thing that they were so hidden from the eyes of the public as this wasn't proper at all.

Carefully the two pulled away and looked lovingly into each other's eyes once again. Slowly, Elizabeth moved forward and pulled him in again. Will found himself wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist and Elizabeth placed her hands behind _his_ head.

"Miss Elizabeth?" a voice to their far right said.

The two young lovers pulled away from each other and quickly stood while trying to look like they hadn't just been doing what they were. One of Elizabeth's maids stepped forward and grinned.

"There you are Miss. I was looking all over for you. It's almost time for you to be back at the mansion," the woman said.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, clearly upset for having been interrupted. "I was just looking for you myself with Mr. Turner. Might I have a few last moments between the two of us then?"

"But of course Miss," she said not taking her eyes off the two of them.

"It was lovely seeing you again Miss Swann," Will said before whispering "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth herself nodded and squeezed his hand for but a moment before going along with the servant girl. She did however spare him one last glance before going on her way.

Will walked back on the same path and passed the same woman who sold Elizabeth the potion bottle.

"Excuse me Ma'am but might I inquire as to what exactly is in those love potions?" he asked.

"Oh just a little o' dis and dat. Actually, the truth is it brings two lovers together. Those who have a touch o' destiny. Soul mates," she said with a wink and a grin.

Will found himself nodding, of course not believing a word of it, before continuing on his way back to the shop.

"A very special Touch of Destiny, Future Captains Turner," the woman whispered before packing up and leaving in the now setting sunlight.

* * *

Thanks for reading. It was fun to write. 


End file.
